Micro-electronic circuits are typically made using expensive deposition, plating and etching technologies. Such technologies typically require significant investments, and clean room atmospheres. It is often time consuming and expensive to make slight variations in components, accordingly, manufacturing lines are often set up for a single application. Additionally, many electronic devices may require multi-level wiring or conductors as well as multi-level active and passive devices. In such multi-level constructions, dielectric layers may be used between the overlapping layers of active and passive devices. Accurate placement and formation of the dielectric layers using conventional techniques is often time consuming and requires specialized equipment. As circuits become more complicated, and require more levels of devices, there continues to be a need for improved and economical manufacturing techniques.
The foregoing and other needs may be provided by aqueous compositions for forming micro-fluid jet printable dielectric film layers, methods for forming dielectric film layers, and dielectric film layers formed by these methods. The aqueous compositions include from about 5 to about 20 percent by weight of a polymeric binder, from about 5 to about 30 percent by weight of a humectant, from about 0 to about 5 percent by weight of a surfactant, and an aqueous carrier fluid. The aqueous compositions have a viscosity ranging from about 2 to about 6 centipoise at a temperature of about 23° C.
In another aspect, the disclosure relates to a method of forming a dielectric layer. The method includes micro-fluid jet printing onto a substrate an aqueous film forming composition having from about 5 to about 20 percent by weight of a dispersion of a polymeric binder, from about 10 to about 30 percent by weight of a humectant, from about 0 to about 3 percent by weight of a surfactant, and an aqueous carrier fluid to provide a dielectric film layer. The composition has a viscosity ranging from about 2 to about 6 centipoise at a temperature of about 23° C. The dielectric film layer is provided by curing the micro-fluid jet printed film forming composition on the substrate.
The embodiments described herein provide improved compositions and techniques for forming dielectric layers that may be thermal jet printed onto a substrate. Advantage of the compositions and methods disclosed herein are that the compositions have enhanced film forming properties and dielectric layers formed with the compositions have improved electrical and mechanical properties.